A wish for Madness
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Three magical girls, three different powers. One immortal, one mind controller and one unknown wish. Together they fight whitches and protect their territory. Until one gets hurts. And maybe a Greef Seed wont be enough. And then there's still the girl that remained consciousness, eventhough she had the Witches Kiss.
1. Prologue

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Prologue

"I'm bored." the red haired girl nagged. "I know, me too." one with dark blue hair commented. "And now a witch to be seen." the last one with black hair sighed. The three girls were sitting on the roof of a huge building, overlooking the entire city. Their city. "So, what does immortality feel like?" the blue haired girl questioned the red haired girl. "Pretty good." she smirked. She looked at the ring around her middle finger. "I'm sure it was worth my soul." The ring glowed red when she spoke and she smiled. "I hope it was."


	2. Chapter 1, Amilyn

_A wish for Madness _

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Chapter 1 Amilyn

When the bell rang, the entire class jumped up excited and grabbed their bags. That bell meant the beginning of summer! Most people were relieved to be free from school for a long period. Not me. I was already bored when school was there, hob bored would I be if not even school was there? Plus, I didn't make the year. I had to do it all over again. I grabbed my bag slowly and got up. The teacher was waiting impatiently for me so he could lock the room. Even the teachers had a life, why didn't I?

"Welcome home, Amilyn." I mumbled when I opened the door of my apartment. I welcomed the darkness and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I threw my bag into a corner and kicked my shoes of. I walked towards the couch and dropped myself on it. I laid my arms under my head and closed my eyes, drifting off.

I woke up from hard laughter outside just next to my apartment. It felt like it was on my level, but that was impossible. I was on the fourth floor! I decided to ignore it, but when I heard it again, I got curious and sneaked towards the closed curtain behind which I heard the laughter. I slowly grabbed the edge of the curtain and pulled it open. Nothing. I sighed. I guess my imagination is getting to me, I thought and turned around. And fell to the floor.

When I opened my eyes it was even darker than before. I suddenly got up and started to walk towards the door, leaving my apartment. I wanted to shout in panic, but I couldn't open my mouth. It felt like my lips were glued to each other. I just couldn't make hem move! My body continued to disobey me and brought me to the elevator, where two women were standing, talking to each other. They looked at me when I pressed the button to go down. "Are you alright dear?" one of them asked. "You look kind of pale." No, please help me! I wanted to say, but instead my lips curved into a smile and said that I was fine. "Isn't it dangerous to go out on this hour, dear?" the other one asked me. I shook my head and smiled again. "I'm just going to visit a friend." The two nodded and wanted to continue talking, when one of them noticed something. "What is that in your neck? A tattoo?" I ignored her and stepped in the now open elevator and closed it. From inside I was screaming. What is happening?! Why can't I move?! This continued for around ten minutes when I stopped in front of an abandoned building. I entered it and went to the highest level. It became clear when I walked towards the edge of the roof. I was going to jump! I tried even harder to control my body, but a giggle came of my lips and nothing changed. I knew I was going to die if nothing would happen soon. I was now standing on the edge of the roof and felt my muscles tense, which meant I was going to jump. I desperately tried one more time, but just couldn't. The next moment I felt the air rushing beside me and saw the ground coming closer. I couldn't even close my eye. The second before I thought I would hit the ground, two strong arms grabbed me and held me tight, preventing me from falling and crushing into the ground. Before I could see who that person was, he or she closed my eyes and suddenly a huge pain hit me from my neck. The person laid me on the ground and I started to feel really tired. I just wanted to sleep. With my eyes closed I gave in and drifted away. 


	3. Chapter 2, Myrrhe

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Chapter 2 Myrrhe

The second Myra had caught that girl, it felt... Not right. Like, even though she had the Witches Kiss, it felt like she was still conscious and was well aware of what was happening. I ignored it and started to help Niamera, who was starting to look for the Witch her labyrinth, while Myra was removing the Witches Kiss from the girl's neck. "Found it!" Niamera shouted excited. I turned around and walked towards her as Myra left the girl, now sitting in a corner, but still unconscious. Niamera grabbed her scythe from the back of her shirt and gripped it tightly. "You two ready?" she asked. Myra and I nodded and Niamera smirked. She raised her scythe, from which a red glow was coming now, and forcefully cut the white stripe open.

The first thing visible when we entered the witch her domain, where the colors. Everything was black and white. Then our surroundings became more visible. It looked like figures that were crying. Some were crying and some were almost angry shouting and screaming. But they all pointed their fingers towards something, or rather someone, in front of us. The witch was the only pink thing in the entire space. She had long, yellow hair that reached until the ground. In it were huge tears, streaming down her hair. Her face was absolutely no face, just a couple of blue stripes in a circle. She was wearing a pink like dress that reached until the figures pointing at her. Her hands were way too long and her fingers were long with sharp, bloody nails. The lines in her 'face' changed when she saw the three of us. They came together and made something that looked like a smirk. But it was crooked and not really a smile. I reached to my belt and slowly grabbed the guns hanging there. From the corner of my eye I could see Myra grabbed her swords and Niamera clenching tighter to the handle of her scythe. "She won't attack until us." Myra mumbled. But suddenly the witch her long fingers flew to us, her nails sharp and ready to rip us open. "And once again," Niamera shouted when while we jumped up to dodge the nails. "You are proven wrong." Myra stuck out her tongue and aimed her left sword at the witch's 'face'. She threw it when her leg got grabbed by a piece of the pink dress. Niamera reacted quickly and raised her scythe, cutting of the piece of the dress and freeing Myra, who nodded thankfully at her. I turned towards the witch and started to run towards her. I shot everything that got in my way. Her hands, hair and that pink dress. When Myra's sword hit the face of the witch, a loud laughter started but quickly stopped when the sword punctured her face. A purple liquid shot out and covered us. I ignored it and continued to run to the witch, who was now trying to get the sword out of her. When she succeeded and wanted to throw it back at Myra, I shot her hand multiple times. "I don't think so." I grinned as she wanted to grab me with her hair and shot the straw of hair racing towards me. The witch made a noise closest to an angry scream and raised her arms above her head. Cuts became clear and blood started to stream out of them. Suddenly the blood streamed up into a giant ball. I jumped backwards to Niamera and Myra and grabbed new, full guns. "Are you sure we can dodge that?" Niamera asked, not sure about it. Myra nodded and looked at me. "After this attack, the witch will be weaker, so we can end this with just one blow." Myra quickly said. "We'll cover you." I commented and Niamera nodded. "She'll be ready within four seconds." Myra said and grabbed her remaining sword. Just when Niamera wanted to open her mouth to disagree, the witch moved her hands sideward, forcing the ball to break and she formed the piece into knives. We were now looking at around three hundred knives. "Myra?!" Niamera shouted in panic. "Niamera, make a shield!" Myra reacted. Niamera quickly jumped in front of us just before the witch moved her arms forward, sending all the knives towards us. Niamera started to spin her scythe around, faster and faster, until the first knives hit. The first one send her around twenty centimeter back, but she continued to swing her weapon around, blocking the knives. Some got through though and made wounds on Niamera's sides and stomach, but we took care of those 'lost knives'. Eventually all the knives were used and Niamera stopped spinning the scythe around. She fell back and was leaning on the staff to not fall and we jumped over her to finish the witch.


	4. Chapter 3, Myra

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Chapter 3 Myra

I grabbed my sword from the ground and looked at it. Where the witch had held it, it was burned black. I sighed, sticking it back with my other sword. Myrrhe was helping Niamera up and I walked back to them, showing them the Grief Seed. "Who's turn is it?" Niamera pointed at Myrrhe and I wanted to give her the Grief Seed, but she raised her hands.

"I don't need it." she said. "I didn't use that much today. Tomorrow or the day after is fine too."

"You said that last time too." Niamera commented. "Be careful, you know that right?" Myrrhe nodded that she understood. So Niamera looked at her Soul Gem and I at mine. And we decided that mine was darker so I could use the Grief Seed. After I used it the Grief Seed was useless, so I threw it away behind me. The witch her world was slowly falling apart so we had to make a move on.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Myrrhe commented while we took care of the girl we left in the corner.

"Speak for yourself." Niamera mumbled.

"Don't you feel well?" I asked her, normally Niamera wouldn't react like this.

"It are just these damn cuts that don't seem to heal." Niamera answered.

"How deep are they?" Myrrhe asked. "Is it possible your body has to get used to such deep cuts?"

Niamera shook her head. "I've had even deeper ones, so these ones shouldn't be a problem. Normally."

I raised my shoulders. "Maybe you should ask Kyubey, I'm sure he knows what's wrong." 

"I've never seen this before either." Kyubey commented when Niamera showed him her wounds. "You're immortality should have healed you."

"I know Kyubey." Niamera said. "It makes no sense! I've had way deeper wounds before these ones and they all healed!"

"I understand." Kyubey said. "But there's nothing I can do if we don't know the problem." And with these words he turned around and hopped away.

"Damn him!" Niamera hissed and slammed her fist against the wall. "If even Kyubey doesn't know what it is." she mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure they'll heal. Just give it a rest." Myrrhe said, trying to help. Niamera nodded, but still wasn't convinced. She sat down on the couch again and made a painful face when she did. The blood of the wounds went through her shirt and I pointed at her shirt. "Niamera-" I started.

"What?" she asked, but when she looked down, she understood. "Shit, shit, shit!" Niamera shouted and got up quickly to grab the clean bandages laying on the table in front of them. After they took care of the girl, they went to Myrrhe's apartment so they could talk to Kyubey. But ever since she got her wounds, Niamera has been acting extra annoyed. Especially since her wounds kept bleeding. She quickly pulled her shirt up, exposing the now red bandages. Myrrhe got up to help her and I took the clean bandages out of her hand. Myrrhe took her old ones off her waist. "You okay?" I asked her when her face turned into a painful look. She made a small smile and nodded at me. Myrrhe threw the old bandages away while I looked at her wounds. They were deep cuts and the skin around it was deep red. Blood was slowly pouring out of her wounds. The wounds itself were also deep red and looked painful. And far from healing. "How does it look?" Niamera asked, looking down.

"Better than before." I lied and quickly wrapped the new bandages around them before Niamera could see them. Myrrhe looked at me and nodded when I lied. She understood that if we worried Niamera even more, it wouldn't help her at all. When I finished, she released her shirt and it fell down, covering the bandages. "Thanks." she sighed.

"No problem." I smiled. "Now, where's that food we ordered?"

_**A/N**_

_**So yes, I re-uploaded this chapter, because I found out Word was screwing with me. But I got it fixed now, and am hoping stuff like this won't happen in the future. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Ikkebenraar **_


	5. Chapter 4, Niamera

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Chapter 4 Niamera

After we eat the food, me and Myra left Myrrhe's apartment and went home. The sun was already getting up and me and Myra had summer school today. We said our goodbye's when we saw my home and Myra went the other way. I sighed loud when I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, slowly sliding down. After a couple of seconds I moved to get up and cursed loudly, the words echoing in my empty apartment. I looked at the shirt I had borrowed from Myrrhe because my own one was full with blood. The shirt was slowly turning red too and I moved quickly to my kitchen. I knew blood was leaking through the bandages and looked around desperately. I never used bandages anymore since I got my immortality and fast healing. But this was different. So I looked around, hoping I had some somewhere. But of course, I hadn't. I grabbed some toilet paper and a towel in panic when the blood started to drip on the ground. I quickly wrapped the paper around my wounds after I had pulled the old bandages off. I then covered it by a towel and hoped it would be enough for now. Worried, I grabbed my laptop and started to search.

"Alcohol." I mumbled and went through my kitchen to search some. After a while, I found some wine. I looked at it and raised my shoulders. Why not? I thought and put it on the table. that's the best I have right now I guess, I thought and took my shirt of. I unwrapped the towel and wanted to grab the toilet paper, only to discover they were stuck on the wounds because of the blood. I took a deep breath and gripped the paper tightly. "This is gonna suck."

"It hurts, it hurts so much." I cried.

"I'll be right there with Myra." Myrrhe answered and hung up. I threw my phone away, crying. My stomach was not covered and my wounds were bleeding even more, it dripped on the floor. The now empty bottle of wine was laying on the floor. Everywhere was red toilet paper. The towel was laying on the floor, totally red. I cried hard and fell through my knees, now laying on my hip. I wrapped my legs around my legs and continued to cry. When I heard the door opening and closing, I didn't even bother to stop and look, I knew it was them. They were quiet when they grabbed me and laid my on the couch. I opened my eyes and saw Myrrhe's pale face, holding my arms. Myra next to her, just looking at me. They continued to stay silent and I closed my eyes again.

"This shall do it." Myrrhe mumbled and laid a blanket over me. I nodded with my eyes closed, I was too tired to open. "I'll call school and tell them we're ill."

"You don't have to." I mumbled and stuck my leg out under my blanket and tried to get up.

"No! You're staying here and so are we!" Myra said when I cursed from the pain and Myrrhe pushed my back. "We'll talk to Kyubey again to make sure he doesn't know anything." Myrrhe nodded and got up from her knees.

"We'll be back really soon. Just getting some medicine for you." Myrrhe said and while giving me a smile, they left.

_**A/N: Ok, I really exaggerated this chapter and the wounds and crying etc. I apologies and hope you didn't get bothered by it. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ikkebenraar **_


	6. Chapter 5, Amilyn

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfiction

Chapter 5 Amilyn

Summer school?! I would have felt insulted, if it wasn't free distraction. And distraction was precisely what I needed right now, especially since that weird dream last night. I closed the letter and looked at the clock. It would start in about four hours, since today would be the first day. Just enough the change, get ready and catch the bus. Still… I was pretty pissed that the letter arrived this late. I threw it into a corner and went to my room to change.

In the bus it was pretty quiet compared to school days. Of course, everyone from my class was probably asleep, still tired from a big party last night. Probably. I pressed the button to warn the driver that we had to stop at the next place: my school. When we arrived and I got up, I was the only one. The rest were mostly elder people, probably on their way to a store. Probably. I left the bus and made my way towards the school.

"Myra Bones?" the teacher asked and looked around when nobody reacted. He sighed and drew a stripe through her name. When he called my name, I raised my hand and he nodded approving. When the name Niamera Raven was said, nobody reacted again. He shook his head and mumbled something about wasted time. he drew a stripe through her name too and continued the list until he was done. "You are all here, because of one reason: you didn't pass the year. And I don't care if it's because you were ill a long time, or if you didn't care and didn't bother to even go to your lessons. Or that you're just not that good at learning. You are all here to study and pass next year!" I sighed and let the teacher rage on before I raised my hand to ask a question, but he shook his head passionately. "No questions." he snarled.

So, one thing straight. Summer school is hell on earth. I'd never done it before, so I didn't know what to expect. And yes, I may have fucked up the year for the first time, but damn I didn't know Summer school was the solution they'd give you! And I take back what I said about Summer school and distraction and being thankful for it. Seriously, screw it! This was only the third day and I was already worn out. And those Myra and Niamera still hadn't shown up. I was kind of jealous they had the nerves to do that. I wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 6, Myra

_A wish for Madness_

A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction

Chapter 6 Myra

"Everything that helps against an infection." I told the guy behind the counter. He looked at me with blank eyes and nodded slowly. He turned around and grabbed a couple of bottles. Some filled with pills, the others filled with liquid. He gave them to us and I smiled, releasing the connection. We quickly walked away while he looked around confused.

We entered Niamera's apartment and opened the closed curtains. I put the medicines on the table while Myrrhe went to check on Niamera. I grabbed a glass out of the kitchen and filled it with water, following Myrrhe afterwards. In the living room it was a mess. Bandages, towels, pillows. And Niamera in the middle of it all, but still asleep. In her sleep she had scratched her bandages off and opened her now slowly healing wounds. Rests of blood were sticking on her fingers and some wounds were bleeding again. We sighed and after quietly discussing, lifted her up, laying her on the couch. We slowly cleaned the wounds, while I kept Niamera asleep. "I don't think she needs bandages anymore." Myrrhe mumbled and laid a blanket on her. I nodded and grabbed the glass filled with water, together with the pills. "I'm going to wake her up now. I have no idea how she will react, but we'll see." Myrrhe nodded and grabbed Niamera's arms, in case she would do something. I released the connection that held her asleep and felt her waking up. Niamera slowly opened her eyes and looked at us. "Uhm Myrrhe, what are you doing?" she asked confused. Myrrhe quickly released her and sat down on the couch, next to Niamera. Who slowly got up and looked around. "This place's a mess!" I nodded and pushed her down. "But your wounds are healing."


End file.
